Ode to Vengeance Unlimited
by Trumpet 00
Summary: Product of a momentarily idle VU fan.


Disclaimer: The television program titled "Vengeance Unlimited" and its main characters "Mr. Chapel" and "K.C. Griffin" are not mine. They are owned by John McNamara, David Simkins, and anybody else involved in officially making this wonderful program. There is no money being made by this work of writing. It's sole purpose is to provide entertainment for its writer and anybody who reads it.  
  
  
"Ode to Vengeance Unlimited"  
  
  
Once before, in a lifetime past,  
  
His largest tragedy came to pass.  
  
He had a wife, and perhaps a child  
  
That he loved, closest to his heart.  
  
Then on his darkest Monday,  
  
Someone shred his soul apart.  
  
His wife was gone, his love so dear  
  
This loving husband's greatest fear.  
  
He searched in vain, from building to bay,  
  
To find them, and to make them pay.  
  
To no avail, he searched in vain,  
  
And came to deal with his greatest pain.  
  
Through sadness and tears,   
  
He buried his wife.  
  
Her smile still so clear,  
  
His reason for being, the love of his life.  
  
Her death left him broken in half,  
  
He remembered the sound of her gentle laugh.  
  
A rage began to grow from within,  
  
As he thought and wished for what could have been.  
  
The void in his heart had to be filled,  
  
The injustice of life had his wife killed.  
  
He thought of ways to even the score  
  
And quickly constructed his master plan.  
  
Evil men would know suffering caused,  
  
But then the laws tied, and bound his hand.  
  
This was not right, nor was it fair,  
  
It was insanity he'd no longer bear.  
  
He severed his ties from all that he knew,  
  
A vigilante was made, his life came anew.  
  
Criminals are lawless despite what they say,  
  
But there would be rules to the games he would play.  
  
First off and foremost, no guns are allowed,  
  
Death shouldn't be allowed to come in a flash.  
  
The lives of the innocent, the peaceful,  
  
Would not leave like yesterday's trash.  
  
Then come the rules that all should abide,  
  
No lying, no stealing, no murders that hide.  
  
If you laughed at the law and slipped through a crack,  
  
There'd still be a guy who'd be at your back.  
  
Now that his beliefs were put into view,  
  
The persona to carry them had to be hew.  
  
Justice would no longer wear a blindfold,  
  
But the searching eyes would don Ray-Bans.  
  
To follow the trails of those who would hide,  
  
A black '69 Charger to roam all the lands.  
  
For choice of clothing, suits of black,  
  
Not a cop, so no blue on the closet rack.  
  
With that done, he was hereby adorn,  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Chapel was born.  
  
He began a new business with zeal and dark fun,  
  
Vengeance Unlimited, his business, begun.  
  
Now he asks clients, the broken, the wronged,  
  
If they want him to make things right.  
  
All he needs is one million or one favor,  
  
Then you're off on a far away flight.  
  
Since most of his clients are rarely rich,  
  
They usually choose the latter hitch.  
  
It doesn't matter if you're a parent, teen, or wife,  
  
Someday this man will be back in your life.  
  
One case, he brought Pike to jail, this rich murderer's end.  
  
K.C. Griffin, her favor paid, became his newfound friend.  
  
She helps him work throughout each case,  
  
Less jobs for him to juggle.  
  
A confidant, a worker,  
  
A companion through the struggle.  
  
Without her presence, time would surely take its toll,  
  
But he grew a softer edge, by her kindly soul.  
  
It took them time to grow, to learn to know the other,  
  
Now they have the shared love of a sister and a brother.  
  
They became the perfect team, side by side, together.  
  
Inseparable, they became two birds of the same feather.  
  
K.C. with her malleable voice, and gifted acting skills,  
  
Sets up the perp with hardly ever a frown.  
  
Chapel uses computer skills and quick and agile moves,  
  
To knock the loser down.  
  
Clients receive their call, told wrong has turned to right,  
  
Vengeance has won another time, all have faced the light.  
  
Soon they're done and watch results, the end, from out of sight.   
  
K.C. works her job at day, and Chapel disappears in night.


End file.
